


I Need You To Be Safe

by aslgrizz



Category: The Society (Netflix), The Society (TV 2019), The Society - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Basically, Ever - Freeform, M/M, SO!!!!, This is pure fluff, an AU where life is normal, hhhhh, hi i think this is the first society fic, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aslgrizz/pseuds/aslgrizz
Summary: Campbell is being a dickhead to Sam. Grizz isn't having it.orI think we've all had enough of Campbell's bullshit.





	I Need You To Be Safe

"I don't think I can't anyone as much as I hate you, Sam. I really don't." Campbell signed to Sam. Sam just stared at Campbell, not moving or blinking or doing anything. He was holding back tears but didn't let them go. He wanted to show Campbell that he was strong. Sam was stronger than him.

"Fuck you." Sam signed, face almost emotionless. Campbell stared at him for a moment before shoving past him and leaving the house, leaving Sam alone in his living room. Alone.

He walked to his room, tears welling up in his eyes. He locked his doors behind him and sat against his door. Why? Why did Campbell have to treat him like that? Was it because he was gay or deaf? What did he do? It made him feel so horrible every time Campbell said something to him like that. Campbell didn't have a filter. No matter the setting; school, the dinner table, the bus, whatever. He didn't care about Sam's feelings. The only thing Campbell cared about in these situations was making sure Sam was hurt.

Sam got his phone out and decided to text Grizz.

Grizz.

One of the only people who makes him so happy he can't stop smiling for hours upon hours. One of the only people who help him through extremely tough times. Grizz; the person that kisses him and makes him feel like he's sunshine. Grizz. The only person that feels like home.

To Grizz, 3:57 P.M.: Can you come over?

From Grizz, 4:00 P.M.: yeah, are you okay?

To Grizz, 4:01 PM.: Please come over

Sam bounced his leg in anticipation, waiting and waiting for Grizz to knock on his door. All Sam wanted to do was be in Grizz's arms. Grizz was his favorite place. He didn't want to see anyone else right now other than Grizz.

Sam's phone lit up, letting him know that Grizz texted him that he was outside. Sam almost _immediately_ ran outside of his room to the front door. The second he opened the door he saw Grizz standing there, and everything around Grizz grew blurry. Sam pulled Grizz close to his chest and laid his head on Grizz's shoulder. Grizz's arms were tight around Sam's middle and it felt like he had no intention of letting go. Grizz's fingers slowly made shapes along Sam's back. Sam tangled his fingers in Grizz's hair, and they stayed there for a while.

"Should we go inside?" Grizz asked him, still holding on to him. Sam just nodded.

"What happened?" asked Grizz after they got inside, closing the door behind him.

"Campbell," Sam signed sadly as he spoke. Grizz's eyes thinned and his face slowly grew mad.

Grizz signed, slowly. "What...what did he do, baby?"

"He just hates me and I don't know why. I don't know what I've done. I've always just...been myself." Sam felt his eyes water again. "What have I done, Grizz?"

Grizz placed his hands on Sam's forearms, looking straight into his eyes. "Nothing. Campbell is just... _fuck_ Campbell."

Sam just nodded and let himself fall into Grizz's arms again. Grizz put two fingers under Sam's chin and lifted it up so they locked up. Standing up on his tip-toes, he kissed Grizz and cupped his cheeks with his hands. Kissing Grizz felt like how he felt when he first saw him. Fireworks, butterflies, and everything in between. 

"I'm going to punch him one day, I swear" Grizz whispered, pulling away. 

Sam shook his head silently. "No, Grizz. That will make it worse." Sam told him. 

Grizz wanted to, though. He's wanted to punch Campbell for so long. First, it was the way he talked to Sam. And then he found out how what he did to Elle. And so much more on top of that. Grizz hated seeing Sam the way he is right now. This time, it was all Campbell's fault. And Grizz wanted to show him.

"Babe, please. I can't let you hit him or anything. He'd only hit you back and hurt you and I just-" Sam began.

"Sam." Grizz looked Sam in the eyes, trying to be as tender yet as stern as possible.

"Grizz-" he tried to start again.

" _Sam._ " Grizz held Sam's face in his hands. "I don't want him to hurt you again." Sam just nodded. He didn't want to argue with Grizz, and they both knew that he wasn't going to _actually_ punch Campbell.

"You know that I love you right?" Sam signed to him. Grizz smiled.

"I love you. I love you so, so much." Grizz signed.

And they were okay.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @samsgrizz  
> twitter: @aslgrizz


End file.
